White Apology
by HisagixKira
Summary: Sequel to 'Be my Valentine'. He really shouldn't have been thinking about such things, but then again, Kira was practically asking for it. What with standing there,completely revealing his.....pride. Kira Izuru X Hisagi Shuuhei Oneshot


Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.

**White Apology**

(Sequel to: Be my Valentine?)

------------

Hisagi sighed as the familiar blonde ran away from him. Again.

That was...the 38th time in the last three weeks. Ever since Valentine's Day.

----Flashback----

_He gripped the box tightly, then thrust his hands toward Hisagi._

_"U-um..I...made these for you.."_

_Hisagi looked at the box._

_Then at Kira._

_Then at the box._

_Then at Kira again._

_As he took the box from Kira, his lips lifted at one corner._

_"Thanks," he said. _

_Kira sighed in relief._

_"But, I thought girls were supposed to make the chocolate on Valentine's Day."_

----End flashback----

Hisagi really didn't understand why Kira was so upset. The girls WERE supposed to give the chocolates on Valentine's Day.

It wasn't HIS fault that Kira broke tradition. However, a little voice in the back of Hisagi's mind pointed out that, while Kira might have broken tradition, Hisagi had broken Kira's heart.

Hisagi groaned. He HAD upset Kira. A lot. And now the blonde was running away from him whenever they made eye contact, which, to be quite truthful, ticked Hisagi off. Because he really did think Kira was cute, in a pouty kind of way.

And Kira OBVIOUSLY found him attractive. He had given him chocolates! And Hisagi would like to spend more time with Kira (as long as he didn't get clingy. Hisagi didn't like clingy.), but he couldn't get a chance to talk to him.

And all of this thinking was making Hisagi need to pee. He scratched his head as he walked into the bathroom. How was he going to get out of this...this what? Problem? Predicament? Situation? Yes, 'Situation'.

And what a 'Situation' he was in now. When he walked into the men's bathroom, who else but Kira would be standing there. 'Standing' as in, at the urinal, doing his business. And to Hisagi, Kira's business was really quite...

Hisagi cleared his throat. He really shouldn't have been thinking about such things, but then again, Kira was practically _asking _for it. What with, standing there, completely revealing his...pride.

Hisagi coughed again. Honestly, what was _wrong _with him today? Kira looked up and went pale when he saw Hisagi. He quickly finished with his, _ahem_, 'business', then promptly ran out of the bathroom, never looking at Hisagi.

Hisagi sighed (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and went about with his own 'business'. He _obviously _had to patch up this...'thing' with Kira, because it was adding far too much stress to his days. But how in blue blazes was he supposed to do that when Kira wouldn't even _look_, let alone _talk, _to him?

Just then his prayers were answered. Well, almost... Two very, er, _inadequate _(Really, their's couldn't even _compare_ to Kira's..._ahem_) Shinigami walked into the bathroom, and proceeded to do their 'business'.

And, no, Hisagi's prayers weren't for a couple of inadequate Shinigami to walk in and start to pee. He needed answers. Answers on how to get Kira to start talking to him again. And their conversation was about to help him out.

"I can't believe White Day is in a week! What am I going to get Keiko!"

"Oh, I totally agree. If I don't get Sarita something awesome, she'll be so mad!"

White Day, huh? That just might work. But what on earth would he get Kira! Hisagi had absolutely _no _clue as to what Kira might like. White chocolate? Nah, it would probably remind him of the fateful Valentine's Day. Maybe something to hang on his Zanpakutoh? No, he probably wouldn't even know what it was.

This was really ticking Hisagi off! And why, in the name of all things masculine, was he thinking about _Kira _while going about his _'business'_!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, KIRA?"

The two inadequate Shinigami jumped at Hisagi's sudden outburst and quickly left the bathroom, leaving a seething Hisagi to himself. Thus allowing him to break one of the stall doors before storming out.

---------- (White Day)

Kira sighed and settled himself under a shady tree. He had almost run into Hisagi. AGAIN. He just couldn't seem to get away from him, no matter where he went. And Kira couldn't stop remembering Valentine's Day! It just kept replaying itself over and over and over.

'Just a friend'. That's how Hisagi viewed Kira. Why else would he have said that the girls make chocolate on Valentine's Day? Basically, he was saying, "Oh, you made these as friends right?".

Kira groaned at the thought. And now Hisagi probably hated him for ignoring him for the last four weeks, 2 hours, 13 minutes and 28 seconds. He was truly and one hundred percent screwed as far Hisagi went.

And now it was White Day. Everyone around him was getting gifts, while he was busy being tormented by thoughts of 'Just friends'.

Gifts such as chocolate, ribbons, jewelry, clothing, etc etc...

Kira really wished he would get something from Hisagi, but knew it was impossible. Hisagi, obviously, didn't have any feelings for him and probably never would. And who could blame him?

Hisagi could get any girl he wanted with his looks. He appeared rough, dangerous, capable, and very, very sexy. He was practically the definition of 'tall, dark, and handsome'.

And Kira was the very definition of 'pitiful'. He always looked like someone had kicked his dog, and the black circles under his eyes were far too obvious, and his skin was nearly transparent, it was so pale. All in all, he was, well, _pathetic_.

And all this thinking wasn't doing much to help his confidence.

"Kira-Kun! Matsumoto-san needs you!" Kira's head lifted to see Hinamori a few yards away.

He sighed and got up. Goodness only knew what Rangiku needed, but it probably included drinking sake of some sort...

Kira started towards where Hinamori was, but she suddenly disappeared. He looked around, then got shoved roughly from behind, knocking him down. He tried to catch himself, but wound up getting his palm cut on a sharp rock. Really, he didn't think it was possible, but his day had just gotten worse. And now, his hand was stinging quite a bit.

He winced as he looked at it. Then a shadow loomed over him, blocking out every last bit of light He looked up and saw...Hisagi. Really, fate needed to stop playing such cruel tricks.

Kira jumped up and was about to run off, when Hisagi grabbed his arm and pulled him back He studied Kira's hand intently, never looking Kira in the eye.

"Hey."

Kira flinched at the sound of Hisagi's voice, but managed to croak out a 'Hey' in response.

"This doesn't look too good."

"I-It doesn't?"

"And I don't appreciate being ignored."

"I, er, well, that is.."

"I'm sorry I upset you." Hisagi pulled a long white piece of bandage out of his robes and started wrapping Kira's hand.

"I..Well, uh..."

"I won't do it again."

"Oh, uh..Ok. I, um.."

"But you have to stop ignoring me. It's aggravating."

"I guess I c-could.."

"And not only that. I want you to talk to me more. A lot more."

Kira's cheeks reddened. "O-ok."

"And you should eat lunch with me."

"Ok."

"Everyday."

"Everyday!"

"Yes, everyday."

"...Ok."

Hisagi finished wrapping Kira's hand and tied the bandage off with a cute little bow.

"You promise you'll stop ignoring me?"

"Yes, I promise."

Hisagi grinned and raised Kira's hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "Ok then, I'll see you later. Oh, and happy White Day." And with that he winked and walked off.

Kira's face heated drastically, as he collapsed to his knees. Hisagi had kissed him! Well, he had kissed his _hand,_ but that was better than nothing. Kira looked down at the bandage on his hand...and realized it wasn't a white' _bandage_'at all.

It was a white satin ribbon.

---------

Hinamori giggled as she watched Hisagi and Kira from behind a building. She loved helping get the two of them together, but she felt kind of bad using Kira as bait. Rangiku didn't need a single thing, simply because she was too busy receiving umpteen thousand gifts from desperate male Shinigami.

"Oi, you shouldn't spy on people."

Hinamori squealed and jumped at the sudden appearance of the 10th squad Taichou.

"Sh-Shiro-chan! Don't do that to me!"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at Hinamori, arms crossed over his chest.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

Hinamori waved off his rebuke as she watched Hisagi walk away and Kira fall to his knees.

"Thank you for helping me. I don't think I would have been fast enough to get away before he saw me."

"Whatever, but don't you think it was a little too much, Hinamori? He got hurt after I shoved him."

"I know! But that just added to it! It was perfect!"

Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head.

"If you think it's for the best...Oh, and Momo?"

Hinamori turned and looked at Hitsugaya.

"Yes, Shiro-chan?"

Hitsugaya's cheeks got slightly pink as he carefully slipped a white bracelet onto Hinamori's wrist.

"Happy White Day."

---------


End file.
